The Sun Never Set
by Argentcoeur
Summary: The sun shall set by the hands of Voldemort. And other HP drabbles
1. A Simple Happy Valley

There was once a valley, where the sun never set. It had a simple little pond, with simple little fish. Every animal was very happy in their simple little valley.

Today, the sun would set.

The sky slowly darkened to deep purple as the plants withered. Fish failed to jump out of their pond as water turned to poison. Animals fled from the dark force that had them grow old and die. The poor little creatures never saw heaven.

And all the while, one person was watching, laughing.

Moldyshorts.

0o0o0

(AKA Voldemort.)


	2. A Simble Barren Valley

There was once a valley, where the sun never set.

But that was before.

Now there is a valley, where the sun never rises.

It has a simple little pond, filled with poison. All the animals are miserable there, and there are few left. The valley is barren now, no life to be seen for many miles.

The only thing to be seen is Voldemort, killer of little animals.

0o0o0

I'm bored, and just found this.


	3. Why is the Rum Gone?

**The Sun Never Set **

_*In __Voldy's__ hiding place*_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD?!" Voldemort screeched at his loyal followers.

"T-T-The p-plan f-f-f-failed." One of the Death Eaters stuttered, and hid behind Snape for protection as a spell was aimed at him.

Voldemort sighed, "Very well then. I guess I'll have to-" He was cut off at the sight of a young girl, no older then 12 walk up to him.

"Excuse me, mister!" She chirped shrilry in a polite tone.

Voldemort sneered at her. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of planning the demise of Harry Potter here."

"But I have a question!"

Voldemort sighed, and banged his head on the table. "Okay, what is it?"

"Why is the rum gone?"

The girl didn't even blink as the killing curse went straight past her, cutting a few inches off her brown hair.


	4. A Cat and Rum

Voldemort touched his dark mark and his 'loyal' Death Eaters came. Wearing glittery masks. He just glared at them all.

All of a sudden, one Death Eater (_kind of short_, thought Voldy), came up to him with the newspaper.

"Can you help me with the crossword, Voldy?"

Some of the Death Eaters snickered at his nickname as Voldemort used his famous death glare on her. It didn't work.

"Oh! I got it, thanks Voldy."

She looked up at him and immediately covered her eyes.

"Aah!! It burns!! It burns!!" And she ran into the kitchen.

She poked her cat mask out the door and asked, "Dark Lard, where's the rum?"

"We don't have rum!" Voldemort all but shouted at his 'loyal' follower.

"We don't have rum." She replied in a singsong voice. Then she acted mortally offended. "Fine! I'll have wine then!"

Voldemort turned to his other loyal followers. "Does anyone have any plans to kill Potter?"

"HEY! I KNOW HIM!! He's the one that... um... let's see, what did he do?" Getting frustrated, Voldemort pointed his wand at the cat masked Death Eater.

"Tell me your name!!" She did nothing but drool and stare blankly at him.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!!"

Cat mask folded her armsand pouted, "You didn't have to shout. My name is Sam."

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters. "We will send him a vision of Sirius being tortured. That will lure Harry-"

"OH I KNOW! HE DESTROYED YOU WHEN HE WAS A BABY!!!"


	5. A Bet

Draco was simply walking to Potions class when he saw a big crowd of people surrounding a closet. He pushed himself up to the closet and demanded a ravenclaw blonde girl tell him what was going on.

"A bet to see who will come out alive."

"Who?"

"Harry or you."

Draco was too shocked say anything.

The girl kept on talking, as if he wasn't even there. "I personally think both of you will faint from the pressure."

"Wha-" Draco didn't get to finish as he was pushed into the closet with a familiar black haired boy.

Everyone quieted to try and hear what was going on.

It was so quiet; one could not miss the little girl counting down...

"Three, two-" When she got to one, she opened the door. And sure enough, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were unconscious.

"I win! Hand over the money, suckers!" Everyone reluctantly handed over their wizarding and muggle money.

* * *

It was dark.

Harry looked around; he couldn't really see much, the small room had no windows, nor light sources. And his wand was stolen from him right before he was oh so rudely shoved into the closet.

Suddenly, the lone door opened. But instead of someone coming to the rescue, a familiar blond haired boy was pushed in.

A staring contest ensured.

The pressure was too much.

A few hours later, they both woke up in the hospital wing simultaneously. Their eys locked for a single minute, and then all was black...


	6. Potter Puppet Pals

Snape entered his classroom with an air of respect that demanded to be feared. That respect was diminished as colored rice and confetti was showered over him. The students who didn't fear points being taken from them were laughing. And the other students were laughing at his expense.

The party decorations came from two girls. A blond and a brunette. Both were grinning like crazed maniacs.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Snape snapped.

He glanced over the rest of the students to see if anyone else was going to make a fool out of himself.

"Wait, don't you mean Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" The brown haired girl that made a fool of him asked.

"10 more points from Hufflepuff for speaking out!" Snape roared.

The little girl sulked for a few minutes before her partner in crime obtained a wide grin.

"What's the plan?" Whispered the brown haired girl eagerly.

"Three words: Potter Puppet Pals. Crescendo. I start," The blond whispered back.

"No talking!" Snape roared from the front.

"Start."

Snape heard his name. At first, he thought he was hearing things. He also heard a mysterious ticking noise...

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." His name seemed to be getting louder…

"Dumbledore!" The headmaster's name joined.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!" Snape was starting to get annoyed...

"Snape, Sape, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

A high-pitched voice came in at the same time as Snape's name. "Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!"

This continued, with everyone in the class adding in Hermione's name as well. All of the names were soon chanted by the students, and the whole class suddenly stopped after a round after Harry's name came in.

A fight of names began.

"Snape."

"Harry."

"Snape."

"Harry."

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Dumbledore!" A student burst in.

"Heeerrrrrmmmmiiiioooonneee!"

The chant began again for two rounds.

Everyone sang, "Singing a song, all day long, at Hhhooogggwwwaaarrrttsss!"

And it stopped. But the ticking kept going...

Snape looked around, trying to find the guilty verdict. But the two girls from earlier were not in the room.

Suddenly a random Ravenclaw cried, "I found the source of the ticking!" He held up a pipe with a clock on it. "It's a pipe bomb!"

Everyone yelled, "Yaaaaaay!"

The potions master just looked at it in amazement.

The bomb exploded.

* * *

Two students were left unharmed, and hopped on the remains of Snape.

"Mwahahaha!"

The blond and brunette danced atop the potions master, creating their own beat to the song.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh, Voldy-Voldy-Voldy-Voldy-Voldy-Voldemort."

And the two fled the scene, crackling madly.


	7. Wands

"Where is my wand?!" Voldemort's voice thundered throughout the Malfoy Manor. One of his 'loyal' Death Eaters blinked at him, confused.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The Dark Lord demanded.

"I sold your wand on EBay… Made quite a fortune."

Sam continued on as if he wasn't even there, "It's rather ironic actually, seeing as your arch enemy was the highest bidder. Yep, you got it; I sold Harry Potter your wand. That's not a problem, is it?" She asked, seeing Voldemort restraining himself from clamping his bony hands around-

"...and did I forget to mention that included in the package were portkeys to each of your horcruxes and directions on how to individually destroy them? No? Must've slipped my mind."

-her little neck and squeezing the very life out of her.

Voldemort was twitching at this point. Suddenly grasping at a chance to undo the damage his idiotic follower had done, he asked, "When did you sell my wand?"

Sam looked at the interesting ceiling thoughtfully, "Oh, not too far back; probably about five or six months ago."

"WHAT?!"

"On, but I got you a new wand!" Sam exclaimed, handing him an old bent stick.

As her Dark Lord looked over it, she explained, "I heard that it once belonged to Neville Longbottom! And it was his before he became cool! Isn't that just the coolest thing ever! I mean, you're now holding the wand that once belonged to the famous Neville Longbottom!!"

She squealed once before Apparating off somewhere.


	8. My Precious

"Harry," Hermione began slowly, "we just want to help you."

Somehow, Ron and Hermione had found themselves in an eerie cavern after several hours of Harry-hunting. It was dark, dank, and daunting. They don't know how they got there, only that Harry was there. And that somehow, their wands were mysteriously gone.

Speaking of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One was squatting on a rock in the middle of the lake that was in the dreary cave. His eyes were wider then usual, possibly from the dim light, and his robes hung in rags. He clung to something, as though his very insignificant life depended on it. He muttered things to that same something, things that sounded like he was vowing to protect it with his life.

On the shore of the lake were Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at a strange black and red spider, scared stiff, willing it to go away.

"We just want to help you," Hermione repeated, "everyone is worried, especially Dumble-"

She suddenly stopped, hearing the 'Harry' say something.

"Can we eats it?"

…the spider started creeping toward Ron…

"Can we?" Harry asked again, stroking something in his hand. He resumed speaking nonsense as he always did.

"Can we? It looks tasty. Can we eats it? Huh? Can we?"

Hermione put on a smile, and pretended this was normal, "Eat what, Harry?"

Harry's pale eyes widened considerably. "It speaks! It speaks! It is okay, my precious, I shall protect you…"

The smile faded quite quickly.

"H-Harry?"

…the spider was crawling on Ron's robes…

"It will be a yummy food. Yes… Yes…" The creature got in a small canoe, and started its- err, I mean –his way towards his victims.

Harry got out and hunched over as he walked to Hermione.

…the spider had gotten to Ron's head, and the arachnophobic was paralyzed with fear as it crept inside his head through the ear…

The female Hogwarts student took a step back, "W-who are you? And what do you want?"

The Chosen One blinked and tilted his head, "We are Gollum."

He smiled, a gruesome site, as most of his teeth had rotted from his many days in the toothpaste-free cave.

"We wants to eats the studentses."

The smile fell as a thought slowly wormed its way into existence.

"But we cannot eats one of thems. It is already been eatens."

Hermione turned around- and gasped. Ron's head was gone, seemingly eaten by a spider, and that same spider was munching on the neck. She reached futilely for the wand that was not there.

The creepy smile came back tenfold.

"But this one is ours!"

* * *

Dumbledore was happy- as always. When was he not? He owned a very large school/castle, was one of the most powerful wizards in wizarding history, and his pawns- er, I mean students- completely trusted him!

Oh, yes. Dumbledore was very happy.

But lately, his most precious and important pawn- er, I mean, student-, Harry Potter, had gone missing. The senile old man had sent out two other pawns to retrieve him.

As of right now, he was sucking on some apple-flavored licorice. He had just popped it in his mouth when he heard a bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the school.

Dumbledore stopped his sucking. But shrugged and decided it was just the wind.

And so, the wizarding world never again heard of Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasel, or Horry Potter.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review saying you did. If I made any mistakes, any at all, do not hesitate to tell me that this is a terrible chapter and point out the mistake. And if you read this far and never got any of it, you obviously never watched/read the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. And the names at the end are purposefully misspelled.

Apple licorice is yummy. :)


	9. Posters, Death Eaters, and Pesky Friends

Harry had a new friend. Or, to be more accurate, a new pest. Sam happily followed her fellow Giffindor(as she was somehow wearing the red and gold robes of one) wherever he went.

Right now, Sam was skipping along cheerfully blabbering on about something. Harry couldn't tell what; he didn't even care! Suddenly she switched to another topic.

"So... first you were the _Boy Who Lived_... then you were a nutcase... now you're _The Chosen One_. Why don't they just add it together so that you're the "Chosen Nutcase Who Lived?"

The Chosen Nutcase stared at her incredulously; that was the first thing she said that he could comprehend!

Only then did he noticed the shirt she was wearing.

Sam perked up(if that was possible), "Oh, you like? I wanted it to say, 'I love the Boy Who Lived', but my second best friend in the whole wide world told me to get the one that said, 'I'M WITH THE CHOSEN ONE!'."

Harry sighed; he knew the answer to the question he was thinking of, but he decided to ask it anyway, "Who is your first best friend?"

"Why, you of course, Harry-poo!" She cried, suffocating him in a bone-crushing hug. She leaped away from him as quickly as she did the first action, looking terribly worried.

"I shouldn't done that... I'm so sorry Harry!!"

Said student was very confused.

"I'm such a bad person! Please don't take it personally, Harry. I promise I won't take you away from Luna again!"

Said student was very very confused.

Sam'a mood suddenly changed.

"Hey, if you die fighting Voldy-poo, can I have your broomstick?"

Harry only started at her a minute more before heading to his next class. As he rounded a corner, he crashed into a poster the size of Hagrid.

Sam looked at him from behind the poster, "Soo... do you think its big enough?"

The Nutcase Who Lived stared at the giant poster. On it, in big bold letters, were the words, **"Missing, 1 large snake, reponds to the name 'Nagini'. Reward: Potter's  
hand in marridge."**

He spluttered a moment, about to say something, when the blonde menace interrupted.

"No? What do you think about this poster?" She handed him a normal-sized poster. Harry took a long minute to look over it.

The poster was covered in pink and purple confetti, and sparkling like a wand gone haywire. In big bubble letters, it said, "Join the Death Eaters! We have cookies!"

"You're right; we should put in they have candy, too."

Harry noticed Sam's voice came from _behind_ him, instead of in front. He felt something messing with his hair and realized the horrible truth; she was _plaiting_(1) his hair!

* * *

(1) **Plaiting:** This is in the foreign British language unbeknownst to many American residents(and some others). It is a British term for **'braiding'**.


	10. Snape's Diary

Snape was walking to his classroom, black robes trailing behind him. he stopped right outside the dungeons. He could hear talking...

In the potions classroom, the class comprised of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were very entertained. At the front of the classroom, two students stood, holding a book. One was the blonde everyone knew and loved, but the other was new. This student had curly strawberry-blonde hair, her face dotted with freckles. Instead of just the Ravenclaw crest on her robes, she also had the crest of Hufflepuff.

"Today, I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast," the two were reading in unison, perfectly impersonating their professor's dreary voice, "It was flavorless and watery. I thought of my mother."

They looked up, their faces covered with a look that ranged from bored to sad to despair as they read, "I cried."

The rest of the class stared at them, their faces covered with looks that ranged from elated to bored to despair.

"Today I put on my raincoat and traveled to Knockturn alley. I purchased a pair of fancy mice. When I brought them home, one devoured the other and then died of loneliness."

As Snape listened to hid, he could not help but wonder where that odd creepy music was coming from...

"I felt envy," The girls turned a couple of pages, and started that entry, "Today when I attempted to give that Potter boy a detention, he shoved me into a wall, screaming, 'Bother! Bother!' over and over again. Later he and his orange friend repeated the violent act until I lost consciousness. Tonight I prayed for the first time in twenty years. I prayed for the end."

Snape finally decided this was enough. He strolled in, and without a moments hesitation, snatched the book from the girls' hands and said, "Fifty points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

He put the book on his desk and faced the first of the grinning blondes.

"Sam, I expect a four-foot long essay about the proper use of ground scarab beetles from you."

The Ravenclaw kept the large smile plastered on her face and produced the assignment out of thin air, "Right here, Sevvy!"

"And you," The Potions Master demanded, turned to the newcomer, "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you here."

The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw student looked up at him, and said calmly, "My name is Claire. The hat couldn't decide what house to put me in."

The two skipped back to their seats as the lesson began.

As Snape began the long lecture about poisons and not getting into other's stuff, Claire took out a book strangely similar to the one she had earlier.

She flipped through the pages until she came to the one she wanted. She looked to her partner to see her staring back with a malicious smile.

"I lost a button on my cloak today," Snape was not aware of the girls at first; only the other students could hear them, "Minerva pointed it out in front the entire faculty. Oh, cruel attention."

But Snape could hear the next part, as it was sung by the entire class:

"Button, Oh button, where hath thou fled. Did thee tarry too long amongst fabric and thread? Did thee roll off my bosom(sp?) and cease to exist? How I wish I could follow thee into the mist..."

The annoyed professor turned to the class, then turned to his desk to check if the book was still there. It was. The unheard reading continued...

"Today while in the bathtub, I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was riding a thestral through a thunder storm. Every thunderclap resolved into... _their_ voices. 'Bother... Bother...' Suddenly, it became music. I was at the Yule Ball with Lily Evans. I asked her to dance. She asked me to die..."

"Would that I could, Lily. Would that I could..."

"When I awoke, my skin was prune-like from the tepid bath water, and I was late for goth with Lucius Malfoy."

A page was turned. And a tear for Snape in sympathy was shed. Everyone turned to look at the sniveling Hufflepuff. Snape asked at that moment for a volunteer to test a potion. the student found himself raising his hand, under the imperious curse.

"Okay, back to the stinky book!" whispered another student. Claire and Sam resumed reading, their voices sounding like the greasy-haired teacher attempting to teach them.

"Today, the orange one accidentally drank one of my more expensive elixirs. He promptly vomited a glittering rainbow of foul waste. the class erupted with applause, triggering my migraine. I aborted the class and was left to clean the boy's sick. Halfway through, Argus Filch showed up, bragging about his many affairs with Hogsmeade ball maids. then he told me I smelled of broccoli and left without wishing me a happy birthday."

"I thought of my father. I cried."

The class erupted in tears. This time Snape could hear it. Amidst the chaos, Sam pulled out a piece of parchment. It was a list.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh dear..."

Immediately Claire came to comfort her friend, "What's the matter?"

The Ravenclaw broke down crying, and managed to choke out, "We... We... We forgot!! We forgot!!!"

Claire gently pat her head and calmly ask, "What did we forget?"

Sam looked up at her, eyes red and puffy, "Th-the list s-says we ha-have to knock Snape unconscious and r-ransack his room _BEFORE_ we read the diary!" The frail girl broke down again.

"There, there, Sam, it's okay. We can do that now," Claire suggested, brightening her friend up a bit.

"W-we can?"

"Yes."

Sam cheered up as quickly as she had broke down and held up one of the larger, potion flasks in her hand. Without any hesitation whatsoever, she went over to Snape and hit him on the head with it. he immediately fell unconscious.

"Now what about his room?" The girl wondered to herself.

Claire hopped up, "I know!" She went over to the professor's desk and overturned it, scattering papers everywhere.

"Do you think we should write something in his diary for today for him?" Sam asked, holding up the diary and a quill. She answered her own question by writing down, "Today I was bested by a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. To this day I wonder where that button has gone..."


End file.
